Summer Fun
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: everybody needs some fun right? Well it summer and the Boys have some help letting loose. written mostly in Sam's POV Dean/Ryce Sam/Jo and a couple more oc to aid in the fun!
1. Movie Night And Chinese Food

A/N: I own nothing but Ryce and what you do not recognize. And, season 1 on dvd and people tell me that doesn't count.

A/N: this is just some fluff I guess.. Something to shake off the winter blues everyone around my neck of the woods is suffering from.

So read and enjoy.. oh and as always reviews are welcome:)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He could take the heat, the overly bright sun. In fact, he really liked summer.

Because for some reason the monsters they hunt seemed less active.

And, this usually meant that Ryce was planning something.

Now that Jo was with them, it could either mean chaos, headaches for him and Dean or something kinda fun.

You never really knew what you were gonna get.

He could hear music coming from outside their little motel room and walked outside to investigate.

He found Ryce and Jo laid out on lawn chairs clad in bikini's.

He really didn't want to know where they got lawn chairs.

Ryce was wearing a black string bikini with hot pink ruffles.

He'd never seen her wear pink before and he thought it was kinda funny now.

Jo on the other hand had him just out right staring.

She was wearing a powder blue bikini with white ruffles around her hips.

"Quit drooling Sammy." Ryce said laughter in her voice.

She effectively snapped him out of his own thoughts.

Thoughts that would get him nowhere.

Yeah he liked Jo but she didn't really seem to like him. At least that's what he thought.

"I'm not drooling Rye."

"Uh huh right so you're telling me you don't think Jo looks particularly hot in her bathing suit?" She asked removing her sunglasses to look at him.

Her lilac eyes dancing with humor.

"I uh, well uh it's not like I, well," He stammered lost for words.

Of course, Jo looked hot like take your breath away and made you pass out hot.

He just didn't know if he should admit that.

"Rye nock it off and leave the poor boy alone." Jo said laughing.

Boy, he was not a boy but then again he wasn't acting much as a man was he? No he was acting more like a love struck hormonal teenager.

Well not love struck he definitely was not love struck.

"Sam take care of this will you?" Ryce asked standing up.

She and Jo had their flip-flops in one hand, Ryce had the boom box in her other hand as they walked pass him.

He has a feeling he may have missed something.

"Wait take care of what?"Jo sighed and gave a roll of her eyes.

Both girls were obviously irritated that he had not been listening.

In his defense, it was kinda hard to do when confronted by a scantily clad Jo.

He needed to lay off the romance novels.

"The lawn chair's Sam," Ryce said with a shake of her head.

"Could you take them back to the front desk?" Jo asked.

"Uh yeah sure thing."

"Where's Dean?" Ryce asked looking around the room before setting the radio down on the table.

"Uh he left early this morning something about running around the track at the local high school."

"That's Dean," She said with a shake of her head. "Well since there's no hunt tonight and we have nothing else planned me and Jo are going to the store."

"Oh okay,"

"Ya want anything sugar?" Jo asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Was she flirting with him?No she couldn't be why would she do that? Most days he wasn't even sure if she even liked him.

"Um well couple of beers might be good."

He was doing it again.

He almost wished he had his brother's way with girls.

Dean wouldn't stutter well there was that one time but that was different.

"Okay what about for dinner will be out for a while?"

He was kinda tired of the diners and gas station food.

"I saw a Chinese restaurant when we drove in how bout that?"

He saw that the girls practically beamed with pleasure.

"Oh Sammy I love you! Chinese sounds great." Ryce squeaked tossing her arms around his middle.

"Um okay," He says thoroughly confused by her yet again.

She let go of him to pull on a pair of jeans that were way to long.

She walked on her jeans and he didn't see how she didn't break her neck doing it.

Jo's pants fit her better.

Both wore bell-bottoms but where Jo's skimmed the tops of her feet, Ryce's were under them.

They didn't wear shirts to cover their tops and he knew Dean wasn't going to be happy about that.

He didn't like it when someone ogled Ryce.

Sam couldn't help agree with Dean on that.

Because it was all he could do to keep from punching some guy that stared to long at Jo.

He was happy when they did grab some shirts to take with them.

"Well we will be back in bit tell Dean where we went."Ryce said jumping up to give him a peck on his cheek.

Jo walked behind her trailing her fingers along his waist as she passed by.

Yup she was definitely flirting with him.

He smiled big and wide at her if she wanted to flirt that was okay with him.

He watched them as they piled into Ryce's mustang and drove off with a wave to him.

He smiled again as he packed up the lawn chairs.

Maybe this vacation would be better than the last.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time they came back, they were a giggling mess.

Dean was at the table his fingers drumming an annoying tune for the last hour.

"Ha no I don't think so!" Ryce said all giggles as she stumbled into the room holding several bags.

Two were obviously beer; one was a brown paper bag.

The others well he wasn't at all sure what was in them.

Jo followed holding four bags of Chinese food.

"Uh yeah he was so checking you out!" Jo laughed.

"Well if he was checking me out he was checking you out to."

"Whatever!" Jo giggled.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Dean snapped making both girls stop in their tracks.

"Out, we brought back food though." Jo offered with a smile making her chocolate eyes dance.

"And, beer." Ryce added.

"What did you get?" He asked his tone cautious.

Jo gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Beer for you guys and some stuff for Ryce and me." She said putting the food on the table where Dean was sitting.

While Ryce walked into their small kitchen.

He watched as she pulled out two personal sized ice creams and put them in the freezer.

Couple bags of candy and several movies.

"Come on Sam let's grub!" Dean hollered.

Sighing he walked over to the table, "What did you get me?"

"Pork fried rice for you, sweet and sour chicken for Dean, general tso for me and beef and broccoli for Jo." Ryce threw over her shoulder from her place in the kitchen.

"You got beef sticks and egg rolls to." Dean said his grin threatening to split his face.

"You know it!"

"Alright we didn't know if you wanted fried or white rice so we got four of each." Jo said picking out the containers.

They spent the next hour eating and occasionally throwing food at each other.

Generally having a good time.

It was something they all needed time to chill out.

He honestly couldn't wait until they were back at Bobby's and getting J.B. for a few weeks.

Yeah he was looking forward to that.

He didn't spend enough time with that boy none of them did.

"Well I'm stuffed." Dean proclaimed patting his stomach.

"Whew haven't eaten like that in a while." Ryce agreed.

"Looks like we can hold off on the ice cream for now."

"Mhm and the apple pie I bought." Ryce added with a smirk.

"Pie you got pie and you're just now telling me!" Dean snapped jumping put of his chair and walking over to the fridge.

So, that's what was in the other bag.

"Sorry Dean-o!" Ryce said not sounding the least so.

"Okay what movie first?" Jo asked.

"Wolfman or maybe Dracula? Or Manhattan Melodrama?"

"Wolfman," Jo said with a nod.

He watched her as she walked over and grabbed the movies looking for the one she wanted.

He couldn't help but watch her hips as they swayed from side to side.

Ryce slapped him upside his head in warning as she walked over to her duffel and grabbed her pj's.

Dean walked over to the couch a plate with his pie in his hands he snatched up the remote.

Ryce climbed into his lap when she was done all smiles.

"Come on cowboy." Jo said grabbing his hand as she walked over to the couch.

He sat down and was surprised when she sat down in his lap.

As they watched the movie with the occasional commentary from Dean, he couldn't help but think that the night turned out all right.


	2. Cowgirl Night At Bubba's Bar

A/N: All I own is Ryce, Caro and Mimi and all that you do not recognize.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The trip to Bobby's was kind of a long one.

Not really considering they had to stop and do a salt and burn on the way.

Looking in the side view mirror he could see Ryce's mustang following closely behind.

Jo's hand dangled out the window her fingers playing in the wind.

He could just imagine the smile that played on her lips.

Ever since that movie night they had gotten closer, something had changed between them.

He had to admit that he liked the change.

"Whatcha thinking about Sammy?" Dean asked pulling him out his thoughts.

"Huh oh nothing just thinking about that barbeque that Bobby promised."Dean snorted at him.

Well he was thinking about it so he wasn't lying he just was thinking about other things to.

He saw Jo wave at him so he leaned out the window a bit and waved back.

Dean just laughed, turned up the music and drove faster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was beginning to wonder what the night held for him and his brother.

Bobby and J.B. were gone had to help an old friend out on a hunt three towns over.

So, there was no barbeque.

Jo and Ryce had this gleam in their eyes that frankly made him nervous.

They had been off and on the phone for about an hour now.

Each one ending in laughter no wonder Bobby and his dad spent most summers looking vaguely scared.

Girls were just plain scary when they wanted to.

"Okay gotta idea here." Ryce said walking up to stand behind Dean.

"Yeah and we think it might be what we all need tonight." Jo added running her fingers across his back.

It made him tingle.

"Alright what's this idea?" Dean asked his smirk fully in place.

"Uh uh, not gonna tell you," Ryce paused dramatically.

"Yet,"

"Yeah go change into something else, something comfortable and you'll find out what's going on when you're done." Jo said with a smile.

She made a shooing motion with her hands while Ryce pushed them up the stairs.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He didn't know if he should be worried or not.

Their laughter could be heard all the way upstairs.

Buttoning the last button on his shirt, he slipped on his boots and tied them up.

Jogging down the stairs, he realized it was just them and him.

Dean was still upstairs in the shower.

And, from the looks of Jo and Ryce Dean was going to mad that Sam got to see this sight first.

Both girls were wearing shorts so short that daisy duke would be envious.

Jo was wearing a yellow shirt that looked girly.

She was always that way.

Ryce on the other hand had a black Queen Concert tee.

Both had on cowboy boots and cowboy hat.

He felt oddly out of place.

"Um I don't think I'm dressed right." He said giving them a smile.

"Oh sugar you'll do." Jo said giving him a wink then turning back to the mirror to finish her hair.

Which was pulled back into a low ponytail the ends hanging over her shoulder.

Ryce again in contrast to her friend had her hair down and wild under the hat.

"Where's your brother we're going to be late?" Ryce asked after putting on her lip-gloss.

"He'll be down in a moment I just heard the shower turn off."

They nod their head in unison but didn't say anything their excitement written clearly on their faces.

And, he had to wonder if this was going to be one of those nights where they had to stop some sorta fight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As it turns out, they weren't going out by themselves.

As they pulled up to the bar, Ryce and Jo excitement was palpable.

They were practically jumping up and down in the back seat of the Impala.

"Their here!" Ryce said. "Jo-Jo their here!" She laughed using Jo's nickname.

When the car was parked, they jumped out and ran over to two girls' that was dressed similar to them.

"Huh haven't seen them in a while." Dean remarked with a grin.

"Who's they?""You'll see Sammy." Dean said walking over to the jumping group.

"Oh my God peanut it's so good to see you!" Jo half yelled.

"You to Jo-Jo how's your momma?" asked the girl Jo had called peanut.

Her sandy blonde hair fell in curly waves around her shoulders.

Her hazel eyes danced with joy. "Good as always." She replied smirking.

"Caro how's Luke?" Ryce asked hugging a girl with caramel colored skin.

Her tawny eyes shown with her laughter.

"He's good been askin when he get's to see you again Rye-Rye." Ryce snorted, "Hey you tell him I'm here for another two days he can come see me any time he wants."

"Hey peanut, Caro!" Dean bellowed to be heard over everybody.

"Dean!" They squealed at the same time.

Next thing he knew his brother was engulfed in hugs.

"Samuel Winchester don't you just stand there come over here and give us a hug!" Snapped Caro.

"Um okay," He said uncertainly.

"You don't remember us do you?" Peanut asked.

"Oh geez Sam, Caro as in Caroline she Rufus's daughter. And, this is Mimi." Ryce said waving a hand.

Oh, see well now he knew who they were.

Considering when he was fourteen, he had considered himself in love with Mimi.

Like his brother, he soon found himself surrounded by women.

It was kinda nice being with people his own age and having some fun.

But, that was Ryce her opinion was just because of what they do didn't mean they can't have fun.

That was Dean's opinion to.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later, he found his brother just staring around him and pretty much drooling.

The bar was filled with woman dressed like Jo and Ryce.

Apparently, it was cowgirl night at Bubba's bar.

Ryce was off hustling pool from some poor unsuspecting guy.

Caro was hustling at darts and Mimi and Jo were in a game of poker.

And, from the looks of it, they were all raking in some serious dough.

"Come on Sammy let's get some liquor in you!" His brother said slapping his hand on his back.

He was having such a good time he didn't even mind the constant use of his nickname.

Tonight seemed like it was going to be a good one.

About an hour later, he was rethinking that thought.

They found themselves thrown out of Bubba's bar.

All four girls sporting a busted lip ripped shirt and all were missing their hats.

He and Dean didn't fair all that well either.

"Well that sure got the blood flowing," Ryce said sounding a little too happy.

"Well that was fun!" Caro piped up.

"Fun," He said incredulously it didn't seem like fun to him.

He was going to have one hell of a shiner the next morning.

And, Dean, well Dean was going to have two of them seeing as how he was punched in the nose.

Luckily, it wasn't broken.

"Yeah but lets not do that again," Dean laughed holding a napkin to his bleeding nose.

"For a while at least." He finished with a smirk.

He had the sinking feeling he was the only sane person in a crowd of crazies.

"I'm with Dean on this. I'm going to be sore for a week," Jo said touching her bleeding lip tenderly.

"Yeah Luke's gonna kill me if I bleed on his baby." Caro said with a smirk.

"Ha Damien will love me for this, he thinks I'm hot when I fight." Mimi said with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah he would,"

"Not my fault I married the understanding brother."

"Um no you just married the brother that likes to fight."the four of them laughed at that.

"Well we should get going it was so nice seeing you guys again!" Jo said wrapping Caro and Mimi in a hug.

"Yeah you to we missed you all." Caro said.

"Look Bobby is supposed to have a barbeque when he and J.B. get back." Ryce said hugging them.

"Yeah come on by and bring Claro and Katie. J.B. has been hinting about seeing them." Dean says.

"Yeah sure will Claro doesn't get to see him any more now that she hunts with us." Caro said.

After hugging everyone again, they left to get in their car.

He had to admit that the car ride to Bobby's was much more subdued than the car ride there.

And, when they got back, they had to help a still very drunk Jo and Ryce inside.

"You take Jo I'll Get Ryce." Dean said opening the back door.

He nodded his head, helped Jo out he wrapped an arm around her, and she wrapped one arm around his waist.

Dean had to carry Ryce princess style she wasn't going to be happy about that tomorrow morning

"Dean-o, oh Dean-o I like you did you know that?" She asked with a giggle.

Her booted feet swinging back and forth.

His brother didn't say a word but he saw the smile that was on his face.

He was glad that for just to night all their past arguments were where they belonged in the past.

Smiling at his brothers back as they disappeared into the house.

"I think your cute Sam," Jo mumbled into his side.

Yeah tonight wasn't all that bad.

Aside from the fight, it was actually pretty good.


	3. Barbeque, Good Friends And Beer

A/N: Song that helped with chapter was End Of Summer by theory of a deadman

it made me smile writting this and i hope you like it to:)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the hell happened to you?" His nephew asked effectively waking him up.

"J.B. language," Jo groaned from the chair across him.

"Where's my mom? And would someone please tell me why you are all beat to hell?"

Well he was working himself into a snit now wasn't he?

"I don't know where your mom is." He answered.

"And if you think were beat to hell you should see the other guys." Jo added with a chuckle.

"Ya know what I don't want to know." His nephew grumbled walking away to go and look for his parents.

"Well what did you idjits do get into a fight with a bob cat?" Bobby huffed.

"Um no not a bob cat."

"Mimi and Caro said hi by the way." Jo said.

"Well that explains everything right there." Bobby mumbled his smile vanishing in his beard.

"Their coming to the barbeque, so is Claro and Katie."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by J.B.'s shouts.

"Oh geez mom! Dad!" He shouted his footsteps thundering from upstairs.

It was making his head hurt.

"Ya know I don't think I wanna know about that." Jo said pointing a finger up to the ceiling.

He just nodded and closed his eyes falling almost instantly back to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost time for the barbeque and he was the only one who hadn't taken a shower.

As he ran up the stairs to take what was probably a cold shower he heard, Bobby and Ryce argue about this and that.

Mostly about music and whether it should be playing or not.

He happened to agree with Ryce on this one.

It looked like it would be a good day.

The sun was shining and the day was warm but not hot.

But he had been wrong before.

He was beginning to think that he was wrong a lot.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uncle Bobby music would be good. Think about it just sitting around enjoying good food and music."

"Fine but you're manning the radio." He grumbled.

"Fine no problem." she said giving him her best smile.

She left him so he could finish pulling the pork and went to join Dean who was fixing up the grill.

He stood there cleaning the grill while Jo lounged in a lawn chair sipping on a beer.

Both had their sunglasses firmly in place.

"Here ya go Rye," Jo said handing her two cold ones.

"Thanks sweet." She said taking them and handing one to Dean.

He smiled his thanks she turned to the radio that was set up out side putting on 'The Joker'.

Smiling at the happy tune she sat down in a chair next Jo and slipped her own sunglasses on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he was jogging down the steps, he heard a car pulling up.

So, he walked outside to see who it was.

A dark purple (so purple it was almost black) '70's Roadrunner pulled up.

He recognized the car from last night.

Caro climbed out the passenger side and moved the seat so a young girl could climb out.

He knew it was Caro's daughter just from her looks.

She had the same caramel skin and tawny eyes as her mother but her hair was reddish brown.

A big hulking man stepped out the car.

His red hair was cut close to his head.

It was that red hair that let Sam know who it was."Lucian McDervish how the hell are you" He shouted walking over to him.

Lucian or Luke as he liked to be known as walked around the front to meet him.

"Damn Sam it's been forever since I've seen you!" He said shaking Sam's hand.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "So is this your daughter?" He asked smiling at the young woman who was about J.B.'s age.

"Yeah this is our Carolina," Luke said with a proud smile.

"Sam meet Carolina Lucia McDervish. But we call her Claro." Caro said her smile was as wide and proud as her husbands.

"Hello Sam, J.B. has told me a lot about you." She said holding out her hand to shake.

He did and was surprised that she had such a strong grip.

His dad once told him that you could tell a lot about a person's handshake.

"Luke!" Ryce yelled coming from around back. "I knew that was you!" She said with a smile and vaulted up into his arms.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"Hey Claro," she said pulling the girl into a hug after she was put down.

"Hey Miss. Ryce how are you?"

"Fine as rain sugar, so why don't you go in and try and get J.B. to come down. He's not speaking to me and his dad right now."

"Sure thing he'll be down before you know it."Claro said running off towards the house.

"Oh she'll get him to come down all right. Kicking and screaming." Luke said with a chuckle.

"It's better than his moping."

"So what did you and Dean do?" Caro asked wrapping an arm around Ryce's middle.

"I'll tell you later, but please remember that I was drunk." She snorted and walked off with Caro an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I can just bet what that was about. From what I could tell those girls had one hell of a night." Luke commented walking around to pop his trunk.

Sam wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

He had an idea and that was bad enough.

"Hey Sam come give me a hand. Caro made enough potato and egg salad to feed an army."

"Knowing my brother and nephew that may not be enough." He snorted.

"To true my man."

As they were getting out the various food stuff they had brought another car was pulling up.

This time it was a cherry red 2000 mustang.

A man identical to Luke got out the driver side.

Same red hair, green eyes and the same cocky smirk.

He was beginning to wonder if everyone that they called friend smiled that way.

"Well if it isn't collage boy Sam! How you doing man?" Damien asked walking over to pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh would be better if I could breathe." He laughed slapping the big man on the back.

"Sorry Sam forget my own strength sometimes." Damien said letting him go with a grin.

"Don't let this fool bother you Sam!" Luke said smiling punching his brother in the arm.

"Hey Sam you look better than I do today." Mimi said smiling.

"Now Mimi you know you look hotter than ever." Damien chided.

"Only he would think I look hot all beat up." Mimi said with a glare but it was ruined by her smile.

"Sam come meet our daughter Katie-Lee." She said turning her attention to the girl standing behind her.

"Hello," He said giving the girl a wave.

She smiled shyly at him and half hid behind her mother.

"Hey why don't you go and join Claro? She's trying to get J.B. out of his room his sulking." She visibly brightened and looked to her parents for permission.

"Sure thing doll,"

"Thanks momma!" She said taking off towards the house.

Dirty blond hair flying out behind her.

"It's not surprising she so quiet with this one as a father."

"Hey!"

"Whatever little brother come on lets get our food and take it around back." Luke said with a laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh parents are so gross!"

"You're telling me!" J.B. sniped lounging on his bed.

"I mean getting wasted is one thing but,"

"Claro!" He said cutting her off.

He had almost forgotten the memory that was seared into his brain.

But, she made him remember.

"Sorry J.B." She said her tawny eyes still dancing.

"Geez!"

"Claro, J.B.! Are you up here?" It was Katie she was here.

"Yeah in my room!"

"Oo J.B.'s in love!" Claro picked.

"Oh shut up!"He was not in love no way no how.

But, he did really like her.

She was so different from all the other women in his life.

All the women he knew were confident and would knock you on your ass in two seconds flat.

Not that Katie couldn't hold her own it's just that she was just a little shy and slow to the hunting world.

And, he kinda liked that.

"Hey guys what's going on? Your Uncle said you were sulking." She said with a shy smile making her hazel eyes shine.

"He caught his mom and dad in bed together!"

"Claro!"

"What you did and she asked?"

Ugh, women they were all going to drive him insane!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Claro and Katie had some how managed to get J.B. down from his room.

And, were now chasing each other around the back yard.

Well more like the girls were chasing him.

After about a minute, they had managed to get him to the ground while they dog piled him.

Both girls tickling him until he was cackling.

Luke and Damien were giving Dean tips on when to flip a burger.

"No man you gotta do it at the right time." Dean would say.

Then would flip when Bobby tapped him on the shoulder.

Giving him the sign so he could save face.

The girls were sitting in lawn chairs talking and sipping on some beers.

He smiled when Jo got up and walked over to him.

"Not so bad huh?" She asked sliding her hand in his.

He blinked down at her confused.

"Aside from last night today wasn't so bad?" she said.

He smiled at her. No today wasn't so bad.

"No today was close to perfect." And, he was right this was as close to perfect as they were going to get.

"In a couple of days we go back to our normal lives but we'll always have today to remember." She said leaning into his shoulder with a sigh.

They would eventually go back to normal.

Today while he watched, his nephew be a kid with his friends, Ryce smile for longer than a second.

Jo talking to him like she actually liked him.

His brother who had been hit so hard by their father's death was all smiles not smirks.

And, the smile actually reached his eyes.

Today he would enjoy himself.

He sat down on the porch swing bringing Jo with him and enjoyed her laugh as she fell into his lap.

Smiled over at Ryce and Dean who were sending him knowing looks.

He settled down with Jo and watched the kids play a wild game of hide and seek.

Filled with hoots and mocking calls.

Yeah today was a good day.


End file.
